


祝福

by qwlylhx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx
Summary: (也不知道会不会填，反正先搬过来)阿尔冯斯·海德里希得到一个机会，让他可以从另一个角度了解他的恋人。
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Alfons Heiderich, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric, Edward Elric/Alfons Heiderich
Kudos: 3





	1. 序章

阿尔冯斯·海德里希缩在建筑物的角落，身体僵硬，手里紧拽着刚刚那位奇怪少女交给他的金属片，十七年来建立的世界观随着周围不断变化的场景被打得稀碎。  
看着周围不断凸起、变形的建筑，阿尔冯斯很想给自己一巴掌看看是不是还活在梦里，来到这个世界后他第一次觉得现实是如此失真。  
这果然是一个噩梦吧！海德里希这样想。他又看了看手上的金属片，心中纠结究竟要不要联系那个奇怪的少女……不过仅靠一个金属片真的就能联系到她？  
海德里希还在纠结的时候，身边的动静渐渐远去了。察觉到事态已经平息的他终于放松了呼吸，手指因为刚才过于用力传来阵阵痛感。如果会痛的话应该就不是梦吧？海德里希这样想着，又轻轻擦了擦看起来空无一物的金属片。  
这个如梦般的现实是从什么时候开始的？  
从遇到那个少女开始？  
从见到那扇“门”开始？  
  
  
“喂！……还有意识吗？”  
海德里希听到一个陌生的女声在呼唤自己，可身体就像不属于自己，脑内发出指令也没有任何动作。  
“伤脑筋啊……人类的生理结构我不熟啊。 ”那个声音似乎嘟囔着一边摸索着海德里希的身体，“话说这个是人类吧……？”  
海德里希不知道先吐槽声音主人类似猥亵的举动好还是先吐槽这疑似妄想症的发言好，突然他觉得像是一盆凉水泼在脸上，唤回身体感知的同时也瞬间清醒。海德里希下意识的抹了把脸，发现并没有碰到类似液体的存在。难道刚刚的凉水是幻觉？  
然后他看到了站在眼前着装奇怪的少女。  
“清醒啦？清醒了就好。”少女对着海德里希说，“知道现在是什么状况吗？”  
海德里希看了看四周，自己似乎在一个森林里，几乎看不到人类的活动痕迹。慕尼黑附近有这么原始的森林吗？更何况之前他应该在火箭上，要通向一扇门……  
“不知道。”海德里希诚实的回答。  
“……我就知道是这样。”少女似乎很懊恼，思索了一会，对着海德里希说，  
“我也不知道你有没有这方面的知识，总之你听好了，你现在在别的世界。”  
别的世界？  
海德里希不由得想起爱德华所描绘的那个拥有炼金术、承载着他大半生回忆的地方。他又想起爱德华曾提过要打开“门”，莫非现在自己是在……  
“……总之就是这样！你因为我产生的意外被卷入了这个地方，你放心我把你送回去的，毕竟我就是……喂你有在听吗！”  
“啊？抱歉，我走神了。”海德里希为自己的失礼行为道歉。  
那个少女并没有接着说话，而是一边嘟囔着“人类好麻烦”一边从耳朵位置一块圆形金属耳罩一样的东西中间抽出一小块金属片递给海德里希说：“给你，有什么需求就和我联络。我去找回去的入口，你就在这个世界随便逛逛吧。”  
海德里希有点惊悚地看着那一小块空无一物的金属片。那个圆形的是耳罩？但这个长度怎么看都戳进了脑袋……这类想法在脑中挥之不去。  
“你接不接啊麻利点行不！”  
“哦！哦……谢谢。”海德里希接过金属片，重新理了理自己被强烈冲击的三观，“你一个人没问题吗？”  
“……没事！和人类一起行动我才不习惯！”话音刚落，少女便凭空消失了。  
海德里希看了看手里的金属片，在自己的手臂上拧了一下。  
恩，挺疼，看来不是做梦。  
  
  
似乎是运气很好，海德里希不一会便走出了森林，再一会则发现了一个充满充满机械与工业气息的小镇。海德里希正在感叹异世界不一样的风土人情，周围的建筑突然开始运动……  
于是出现了刚开始那一幕。  
简直就像小说和电影里的场景。往往主人公都会展开一段惊险刺激的旅程，可放在自己这个普通人身上有的只剩惊吓了。  
活动活动有些僵硬的肢体，看着四周依旧一片狼藉的建筑，海德里希忍不住在心里吐槽。  
正当海德里希准备离开这里时，从背后传来一个带着不可置信的年轻女声：  
“阿、阿尔？”  
听到自己名字的海德里希下意识回头，看见一个金发的少女正看着自己。


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔第一人称视角注意

  
哥哥变了，变成了我不知道的样子。

哥哥又站在那了。  
哥哥看到我有些意外。也是，在哥哥的印象里我对这里绝对谈不上喜欢。  
“阿尔。”换上柔和的表情对我说，“你也来看阿……看他么？”  
“不用那么紧张啊，哥哥。”我笑嘻嘻地贴过去。蓝色的军服让哥哥看起来比平常更高，脑后的高马尾微微晃动，只可惜我没有实际见过它绑成麻花的样子。  
“我只是路过来看看。”我一边蹭着哥哥一边说着。哥哥没有说话，只是摸了摸我的头，继续望着窗内的病床。  
那张躺着“我”的病床。  
属于阿尔冯斯·海德里希的病床。

那一天，我打开了门，找回了哥哥。  
我本以为在经历了那么多之后，我们能像故事中那样开始新的生活。我以为能和哥哥一起重新踏上旅程，一起去我们曾去过或未曾去过的地方，补足彼此丢失的时间。  
但我没想到，哥哥还带来了另一个“我”，名为阿尔冯斯·海德里希的，那个世界的“我”。  
虽然哥哥从未在我面前提起，但我知道，他和哥哥不是一般的朋友。  
他是哥哥的爱人。

哥哥回来已经快一年了，而那个“我”自那天起就再也没有醒来。  
我无法阻止哥哥就在军部的决定，无法阻止哥哥为了他做那些徒劳无功的事。  
就像我无法阻止他一点一点夺走我的哥哥。

“阿尔。”哥哥坐在沙发上对我招手，桌上放着一些纸张，“你过来看看。”  
瞥了一眼，那些纸张似乎是建筑的平面图。我顺从地坐在哥哥身边，又忍不住再向他身边靠了靠。  
“这是我挑好的一些房子。”哥哥说，“既然会长期住在这里，我想……一直租房子住也不太好，正好我也存了一些钱。你看看喜欢哪一个？”  
我接过那些纸张看了看。户型大同小异，不算豪华但也很宽敞，上面还写满了哥哥对房间的标注及改造计划。它们无一例外的都有一个很大的书房，以及……  
三间卧室。  
“这是为他准备的房间吗。”我拽着纸张的的手开始不自觉地用力，声音比预想中颤抖的更加厉害。  
“啊？嗯……是的。”哥哥说，“我是想……有一天他醒了，总得有个落脚的地方吧？如果你不太能接受的话，我们也可以重新商量，毕竟……”  
“毕竟他是你的情人？”我似乎比想象中更加失控。  
“阿尔……？”哥哥因为惊讶睁大了眼睛，张口想要说什么，可我一点也不想听他辩解。我再也不想让自己处于如此被动的局面了。  
“我都知道的，我在梦里都见到了。”我盯着哥哥的眼睛，完全没有给哥哥开口的机会，“我见过他和哥哥亲昵，也见过他和哥哥做-爱。我都知道的。”  
“哥哥。”我向前倾，压住哥哥的身体，“我也想和你做。”  
不知是因为过于震惊还是因为什么，哥哥沉默了。  
我决定主动行动。  
我吻上了哥哥的唇。和预想中一样柔软，有些干干的，只是轻轻摩挲就令我的唇瓣麻痹。而哥哥并没有拒绝我。  
接下来要怎么做？我记得上次哥哥和……  
想起他让我感到更加烦躁。但不得不承认，那些记忆对我来说仍是宝贵的经验。  
我遵循记忆轻碾着哥哥的唇，轻轻吮吸。我能感觉到哥哥的身体变得僵硬，似乎也在微微颤抖。  
哥哥他依旧没有拒绝我。  
可是当我的舌尖触碰到哥哥的嘴唇时，他却推开了我，表情凝重且伤感。  
“这样不对，阿尔。”哥哥说，“我们不该这样。”  
“为什么不可以？”我有些生气，“哥哥能接受他却不能接受我碰你？”  
“这不一样，阿尔。你们不一样……”  
“有什么不一样！”我粗暴地打断了哥哥，“我们不是长得一模一样吗？哥哥不也说过我们连性格也很相似吗？”  
“并不……”  
“哥哥不是一直将他看成我吗？被抱的时候也希望是我不是吗？”我死死的盯着哥哥，“现在我就在你面前，为什么还要拒绝我？”  
我想起了那些梦境中传出的不甘与嫉妒，现在它们与我的情绪混在了一起。  
那个替代品有什么好？我很想这么问，但最终没有出口。  
我和哥哥无言的对视着。哥哥好几次张口，却什么也没有说出来。  
“阿尔。”最终，还是哥哥先开口，也把我推得更远，“我想我们都需要独自冷静一下。”  
“那好吧。”我感到怒火重新在我心中点燃，“我们都冷静一下。”说罢头也不回的离开这个家。  
哥哥他没有追出来。

恍惚间，我已经来到了那间病房，来到了“我”面前。  
我盯着病床上苍白显瘦的人，就是他，夺走了属于我的哥哥。  
但是他不会醒的。  
医院的治疗是徒劳的，只能暂时维持这具躯体的运作，因为他的灵魂并不在这里。  
我隐约能察觉到这件事。  
可我并不想告诉哥哥。有关灵魂的炼成风险很高更有很多不确定性，如果告诉哥哥，他一定会用尽各种方法将他找回来，我害怕这样……  
我害怕会彻底失去哥哥。  
我不自觉地伸出手，一个念头在我心中发酵。  
如果掐断一切的源头会不会更好？  
让哥哥不用再做徒劳无功的事，让他变成哥哥心中一份美好的回忆，一份永远得不到的白月光会如何？  
或者变成一道无法愈合的伤口？再也无法除去的阴霾？  
……  
我收回手，深深的叹了口气。  
我做不到。  
那晚我在街上吹了一夜冷风。我试图让自己冷静下来，却发现无法进行任何思考。

“阿尔。”哥哥的表情带着少有的严肃，“我们需要谈谈。”  
短暂的休息不能缓解我一夜未睡的疲惫，我只能强打起精神坐在离哥哥稍远的地方。  
“哥哥想说什么？”  
“阿尔。”哥哥叹了口气，表情也略微放松，“你知道的，我们是兄弟。”  
“可我喜欢哥哥。”这不是我想要听到的话，“我想要触碰哥哥，想要和哥哥做更多亲密的事，我……我和他一样爱着哥哥。”  
“我知道，阿尔，我知道。”  
“那为什么……”  
“我无法放弃他，阿尔，我无法放弃阿尔冯斯·海德里希。”哥哥说完长舒一口气，似乎做了什么很重要的决定，“就算他再也无法醒来，我也……我没办法独属于你，阿尔。”  
“……”  
“那么，我作为一个替代品也不行吗。”喉咙比我想象中还要干涩，光是吐出这些话语就令我感到窒息，“就像你在那边那样，把我也当成……那也不行吗？”  
“你是你，他是他，阿尔。”哥哥很认真的看着我，说，“你们谁也不能替代谁。”  
“我承认，我在最初也抱有这样的想法。但我回来之后，在看到你之后，我明白了，你们都是独立的个体，你们谁也不能替代谁。”  
“我也爱着你，阿尔。”我似乎看到哥哥的表情变得柔和，“但很抱歉，我无法让你独自拥有我。”  
“不、不过。”哥哥的脸染上红晕，“如果你不介意的话……那……”哥哥的声音越来越小，我却听得很清晰，“我也不介意被你碰……”  
啊啊，是这样啊。  
“哥哥你真贪心啊。”我失笑道，“居然两个都想要。”  
“嗯……对啊，很贪心啊。不可以吗？”  
“当然可以。”我往哥哥的怀里拱，哥哥也顺势抱住我，“既然哥哥答应了，那么我可不可以……”  
“不行。”  
“我还没说完呢……”  
“你还太小，等成年再说。”  
“哥哥第一次也没成年吧？”  
“总之不行就是不行！等你长大了再说。”  
“那好吧。”我把脸埋进哥哥的颈窝，轻啄着哥哥的颈侧，“那这种事可以吗？”  
“……可以。”  
“那接吻呢？可以把舌头放进去吗？”  
“臭小子你别得寸进尺了！”我的脸颊遭到哥哥愤怒的还击。

真嫉妒啊，你就这样在哥哥心里扎了根，牢牢占据一块地，让我没有办法完整的占有哥哥。  
而你也是如此的嫉妒我，对吧？

我和哥哥做了。  
一切来的如此突然又如此顺理成章，只因一个暧昧的眼神，事情便发展的一发不可收拾。  
哥哥等了太久了，在渺茫又没有方向的希望中等了太久了，他太需要安慰了。  
医院那边毫无进展，“我”依旧沉睡着。  
不过没关系，我的炼成阵马上就要完成了。很快，我就可以将他带回来。即使这会让我冒很大的风险，但是为了哥哥，我愿意这样做。  
我想再见到哥哥没有阴霾的笑容。

炼成阵检查无误，预留的书信已经放好，哥哥出差回来就能看到。我在心里祈祷哥哥知道后不要那么冲动。  
我再次来到了那个“我”的病房。  
发动炼成阵的前一刻，我却犹豫了。  
万一我再也回不来怎么办？  
不。  
我会回来的。  
我也一定会带着他回来的。  
光是想想只有他和哥哥没有我的世界就够让人生气了。  
而且……  
哥哥不能再失去我了。

炼成的副作用比计算中的还要大一些，身体好累，眼皮好重，周围的嘈杂也完全听不清。  
但我回来了，我带着他回来了。  
直到一声巨响闯进我混沌的意识，我才勉强睁开双眼，看到一团金色风风火火地冲进来。  
啊，是哥哥。  
“你这个混蛋！”哥哥似乎在对我怒吼，但为什么我会感觉他在哭？“你为什么要做这么危险的事！为什么不和我说？！”  
我只能勉强扯出一个笑容，在意识里对着那抹金色伸出手。  
“为什么不找我分担……”似乎有什么拽住了我的手，“如果连你也醒不了那我……”  
似乎有人在对哥哥说些什么，但我听不清了，我的身体催促我快点休息。  
对不起啊，哥哥。等我恢复了再向你好好道歉。

阿尔冯斯·海德里希放下书，对红着眼眶气鼓鼓的爱德华说:“阿尔醒了？”  
“啊，是啊，刚醒又睡了。”爱德华粗暴地拉开床边的椅子坐下，“医生说他只是过度劳累，还需要多休息。这臭小子居然背着我-干这么危险的事！”  
“他也是为了你。”  
“我知道！但我还是很气！”爱德华忍不住锤了锤床，“这臭小子就不能找我商量一下吗！逞什么强！万一回不来了咋办！”  
阿尔冯斯静静地看着爱德华发牢骚，等到爱德华气消的差不多了才开口。  
“我很开心。”他说着，伸手理了理爱德华乱掉的刘海，“爱德华又恢复活力了。”  
“还不是你们两个家伙害的。”爱德华毫不客气的扯过阿尔冯斯的手往自己脸上贴，虽是抱怨但忍不住扬起笑容，“这几年的住院费我都算着呢，你一分债都别想逃！”  
“这是自然。”阿尔冯斯笑着说，“我会用余生好好偿还的。”  
爱德华动作一僵，嘴里嘟囔着“说什么肉麻话……”。趁这功夫，阿尔冯斯捏住爱德华的脸颊，向外一拉——  
“痛痛痛痛你就这么对待你的恩人吗!”  
“爱德华。”  
“啥？”  
“阿尔他向我宣战了。”  
“啊？？”  
“他说他会平等的和我竞争你，所以……”阿尔冯斯深吸一口气，握住还在发愣的爱德华的手，说：  
“你愿意与我……不，你愿意以结婚为目的重新与我交往吗？”  
爱德华的脸熟透了。


End file.
